Path of the fox lord
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: at the valley of the end naruto lost but he wakes up to find himself in another place what will this world hold for him. naruto x inuyasha croosover pairings undecided.
1. new world and a mutt

Hey everyone I thought I would try to do one of these crossovers but unlike most of the authors that do these crossovers I haven't actually seen too far into inuyasha so if things go off on a completely different course or something happens a way it wasn't supposed to try to keep in mind that this is a fan fiction which means I can make them do whatever I want and I haven't watch a lot of the show so don't expect this to be a long story and this will probably be the least updated story out of all of mine thanks for reading this anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual I don't own Naruto or inuyasha or any of their characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness that was all that he could see right now as he floated in a void of nothing, no sound, no smell, nothing to touch just a void of darkness and now he was wondering how the hell he got into the shadow world for lack of better term. The last thing he remembered was getting a chidori shoved through his chest and then passing out on the valley floor at the valley of the end.

"_Am I dead?"_ he asked himself but before he could try to think up an answer something disturbed his thoughts. He felt like he was falling and he could see a bright purple light shining off in the direction he was falling. When he got closer he was able to see a sight that had him thinking that he might have survived but just went crazy. There in front of him were two figures, both of them were females, one had long black hair and was wearing a green skirt with a white top in a style he had never seen before. It was the other figure that had him doubting his sanity though, it yes it had long black hair and looked like it was nude but it had the body of a centipede and a very long body at that. The light he saw seemed to somehow be coming from the normal girl and had blasted off one of the centipedes arms before they both fell away into darkness again and he passed out.

He was jolted from his sleep when he hit a solid object with a large thud making him groan in pain at the sudden contact before he opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. Even without his enhanced sight he could tell he was at the bottom of a very old well, he had fused with kyuubi about a year ago and he was now sixteen years old. He had gained enhanced senses that would put the Inuzuka clan to shame but had to put a genjutsu to hide his two fox ears he now had on top of his head luckily the were blond like his hair so that made the illusion much easier than it would've been, his haired had gained some red streaks through it and he had gone through a pretty large growth spurt putting him now at about six feet tall. He was wearing a crimson muscle shirt with a hole punched through it at his chest from where the chidori struck him with black cargo pants with a special shuriken holster on his left leg with a standard kunai holster on his right.

He quickly launched himself to the top of the well in one leap, once again praising himself for accepting the idea to fuse with kyuubi other wise that would've been a whole lot harder. He was obviously in a forest as he could tell from the many trees around him; he quickly noticed what he figured to be the centipede woman's corpse around a tree shredded which left him wondering what creature could do something like that. He smelled the scent of that girl he had saw in the darkness around the tree along with a mob of other human scents but one scent caught his attention more than the rest it appeared to be some sort of dog from the smell but it had a quality about it which reminded him of Shukaku and Kyuubi which led him to assume that there was another demon in the area that followed the girl when she left so he started to follow their scents thinking he could find out a bit about this new world he was in. He followed their scents for a few hours until he came upon a small village, he hung out of sight on the borders of the village trying to decide if he should reveal himself or remain hidden for the moment. He stayed hidden for a few days hunting animals in the woods around the village before the smell of his body finally got too much for him so he hunted for a river nearby so he could clean himself. He found one shortly and quickly stripped down and dove in when he heard some voices coming near so he quickly dove underwater and headed for the opposite shore but luck wasn't on his side this time as the people came to the river before he could make it to the shore so he peeked up enough so he could hear and still breathe as he slowly so not to disturb them or get discovered made his way to the shore as the girl, who ended up being the one he saw in the well started to bathe herself. He would've made it away to but just as he finished dressing and started to walk away a voice shouted at him.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing around there?" the voice shouted as Naruto turned around to find out it was the dog demon he had smelled back in the forest. The demon was a bit taller than him with white hair that went past his waist, he was wearing a baggy red jump suit with a sword strapped to the right side of his waist, any other observations were quickly halted as the girls voice shouted in rage.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!" the girl shouted which caused the demon to face plant hard onto the ground resulting in a big crater and an extremely large sweat drop from Naruto.

"And you what are you doing hanging the shadows over there?" she said to Naruto as she sunk into the water covering herself from prying eyes.

"I was just taking a bath when I heard you coming so I made my exit and I wouldn't still be around if it wasn't for the mutt shouting at me, by the way the names Naruto nice to meet ya I would hold out a hand to shake but considering the situation here…." He trailed off as he blushed remembering that she was still naked in the river and he was still standing there.

"I'm Kagome and the mutt as you called him is Inuyasha nice to meet you, so are you a demon? I noticed your ears" she said at the end noticing his confused look at her question.

"Yes, I was human but now I'm a demon well I'll let you get back to your bath sorry to bother you." He said as he started to walk away. But inuyasha who had just been able to get up wasn't going to let some low level demon, as he thought Naruto was, get away with insulting him so he rushed in to attack Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs. Naruto obviously heard this coming and at the last second dodged to the right grabbed inuyasha arms and chucked him back the way he came, unfortunately that threw him over the river at the same time as Kagome shouted sit again causing him to crash into the river with enough force to make a wave that launched Kagome out of the river and towards some rocks. She closed he eyes and wrapped her arms around her body as she braced for impact, but the landing was a lot softer than she thought it was supposed to be. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and now that she had a good look at him he was pretty handsome in her opinion, meanwhile Naruto was wondering when she would get off of him or hit him or something but instead of moving away from him she slowly mover her head towards his and he found himself kissing a naked woman that was lying on top of him _"Ero-sennin would have a whole book with this"_ he thought as the kiss continued. Kagome didn't know why but she just had the urge to kiss him and when she pulled away and looked at him that's when it hit her….she was still naked, he noticed and before she could react he pulled of his shirt and wrapped it around her while letting her get a glimpse of his chest which just made her want to kiss him again but he put a stop to that as he got up and pulled out a scroll, wiped some blood on it and another shirt appeared and he quickly put it on knocking her out of her daze.

"Well I'll be leaving now" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"You could come to the village with me if you don't have anywhere to go" Kagome said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Thanks for the offer but I don't think the mutt would like me around and I feel like I need to explore this world a bit more because like you I'm not from around here." He replied still walking away.

"How do you know that" she asked back.

"Simple I was in the darkness when you fought off the centipede just blacked out right after that and woke up at the bottom of the well, now I'll be going." And with that he left in a swirl of leaves leaving a drenched and pissed off Inuyasha with a confused, hopefully and slightly horny Kagome who turned in the direction of inuyasha with fire in her eyes making hi gulp in fear, a few seconds later painful screams could be heard throughout the forest making Naruto shudder in fear as he walked threw this new world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry I'll include Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and the rest and no the pairing isn't decided and if you all want I can make this a harem and bring in some of the Naruto girls (Haku would be the easiest of them) so its up to you reviewers on whether it's a harem or not a who he hooks up with. Ja nee.


	2. remeeting and fun

Well I finally got some free time to write this with finals going on and me moving things haven't been that easy to find time to write but here we go onto another chapter of path of the fox lord hope ya like ja nee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual and regretfully I don't own Naruto or inuyasha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had now spent about a year exploring this world. He had come to discover that demons were common in this world and not as feared as they were in his world because people had discovered that there were good demons and bad demons, but most of the good demons didn't appear very much so Naruto had to kill quite a few weakling demons as he traveled. He hadn't bumped into Kagome or inuyasha again since he set out and had even checked back at the village she stayed at for a while but they had already left leaving him to roam around the world.

He had bumped into a few demons that earned some respect from him although they were annoying as hell, one was the chief wolf demon Koga who kept cursing some mutt about having his destined mate but Naruto tuned him out every time he started talking about it because he would rant on for hours about it. Naruto did respect his speed on the other hand which was almost as fast as he could go when he removed his seals. The other demon was a dog demon named Sesshomaru who he found out was the older brother of inuyasha and was one of the four lords, he immediately pissed Naruto of because his attitude remind him so much of Sasuke but without the revenge and fan girls (shiver). When they first met he immediately challenged Naruto to battle for invading his lands when he found out he couldn't hit Naruto at all he grudgingly showed respect to the fox lord but became determined to become strong enough to beat him but Naruto didn't care.

Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when a small blur crashed into his leg, when he looked down he saw a small fox kit. The kit looked up at him in fear that quickly changed to awe as he noticed the nine-tails that were swaying behind Naruto. This look jolted a memory for Naruto of Konohamaru when he found out about the tails as well. Naruto then decided to remind himself how he got here while he waited for the kit to get over his shock.

(Flashback)

Naruto woke up in the familiar sewer of his mind with the seal cage in front of him except that it wasn't locked anymore like it was supposed to be which sent Naruto into panic mode as he quickly looked around for kyuubi.

"Behind you kit" said a loud voce in his ear making him jump almost to the ceiling as he turned around and landed painfully on his ass making kyuubi snort in amusement.

"What the hell are you doing here I thought you went home when we fused, the deal was I got your powers and was made a hanyou and you got your free ride home so what gives?" Naruto shouted angrily

"Well I was relaxing when kami decided I should intervene in your death kit, although with my powers I don't know how you died you Baka ningen" kyuubi replied as he glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke decided to defect from the village and I chased after him and started to fight him at the valley of the end, I was totally whooping his ass when Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared and joined in the fight, I held my own for a while before a earth clone snuck up behind me and held me there as Sasuke-teme shoved a chidori through my chest so it's entirely not my fault" he explained.

"Did you at least take out one of them?"

"Ya I got Kabuto in the head with a fox rasengan so at least I took down one so back to the main topic how are you going to change me dieing." He asked curiously.

"Well I'm going to put you into another world, and before you start complain about never being Hokage you wouldn't have anyway with the council there and this way you can actually find a worthwhile mate to settle down with and get me some grand kits" Naruto muttered 'ero-kitsune' under his breath at this before he nodded in agreement and found himself in the well when he awoke.

(End flashback)

Naruto came out of his thoughts just as the kit was about to speak when another voice shouted out.

"Shippo where the hell are you?" shouted a somewhat familiar voice.

"Stop being so mean to him inuyasha" said a female voice.

"'ch' It's not like it matters I don't even know why he hangs around when he can't even help in a fight with that pathetic foxfire he uses that would burn the grass under my feet" Replied inuyasha before he was made to kiss that grass.

"SIT BOY!" shouted the female that Naruto still thought was familiar (Come on he only met her once)

Naruto knelt down next to the kit and whispered into his ear "you know those two" Shippo just nodded "I feel sorry for you" causing Shippo to sweat drop as the two owners of the voices came into the clearing followed by two others.

"Kagome I'm right here" Shippo shouted as he ran and jumped into the arms of Kagome who just hugged him and started making sure he was okay and then proceeded to start scolding him for running away.

"But Kagome I found the fox lord doing this so some good came out of it right?" Shippo whined making the other four finally notice Naruto. None of them recognized him as they observed his appearance. Naruto hadn't cut his hair so it was as long as the mutts but blond and spiky, he wore dark red battle armor similar to the style Sarutobi wore when he faced Orochimaru and had dual kodachi' strapped across his back. The group immediately became tense as they noticed his tails, only Shippo wasn't concerned. Naruto took this time to observe them and recognized Kagome and inuyasha immediately but the other two were new. One was obviously a monk from the staff he had to the long black and blue robes he wore, the only thing that made Naruto curious was the mild power spike that seemed to be coming from his right had that was wrapped up. The other figure was obviously something similar to a shinobi, I think they were called demon hunters in this world, she wore tight fitting suit that was black and crimson with a huge boomerang strapped to her back.

"It's nice to see you again Kagome and with clothes on this time" he started making all of them look at Kagome who looked shocked and then blushed as she remembered who this was.

"Nice to see you again Naruto and you didn't have to remind me of that" she glared at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist, but it's completely a pain to see you again mutt" he said as he turned towards inuyasha, "I guess your brother was right you are pathetic" this comment caught everyone of guard as inuyasha got pissed and started to reply when he got cut off by the monk.

"So you're the fox lord that Shippo was speaking about what do you want here" he demanded as he assumed a light defensive stance followed by boomerang girl as Naruto called her in his mind.

"Well aren't you a polite monk, jeez I was just walking through the area when your companion Shippo slammed into me, and as for the fox lord bit I guess I am the strongest fox demon or so Sesshomaru told me which would make me the lord wouldn't it" he replied as he smirk at inuyasha enjoying every emotion that played across the mutts face as he glared at Naruto.

"Are you an ally of Sesshomaru come to get the Tetsaiga" The 'boomerang girl' demanded.

"Jeez you all are just one big polite group aren't ya, but to answer your question no I'm not an ally of that annoyingly arrogant mutt, who is just slightly more annoying than your pet one there" he smirked again as it finally became too much for inuyasha to bear as he lunged past the monk and slammed the sword down on Naruto causing a huge cloud of dust to fill the area, inuyasha put his sword on his shoulder as he turned back to the rest arrogantly.

"Well he wasn't so tough" he said before he got tapped on the head making him look up to see Naruto standing on his sword smiling.

"Was that supposed to hit me because with that level of skill I don't think you could hit the broadside of a barn" Naruto replied as he leapt of the sword and kicked inuyasha sending him crashing into a tree, Naruto took this time to appear next to Kagome and swiftly pull her into a passionate kiss shocking the other three before he disappeared again as the boomerang went through the area he once stood as he appeared behind the girl as he held up a hand and blocked the monks staff.

"Oh did you want some attention to 'boomerang girl because there's plenty of me to go around" he said in her ear causing her to blush beet red and turn around to punch him, unfortunately for the monk he was switched with Naruto and took the hit as her boomerang came back as she caught it and glared at Naruto. Shippo just watched the whole thing with Kialla sitting right besides him laughing up a storm at how his lord was making fun of his friends without really hurting them, but the fun had to end sometime and Kagome finally came out of her shock.

"Naruto, Sango, Miroku stop fighting and inuyasha SIT BOY!" she shouted making everyone look at her but inuyasha who was stuck in the ground.

"Kagome you spoiled my fun" Naruto whined as he walked to a tree and sat down; he was surprised with everyone else when Shippo and Kialla both came and sat besides him.

"So why don't we introduce ourselves again, without fighting this time" she said as she glared at inuyasha.

"Fine I'm Naruto lord of the foxes and truthful lord of all that Sesshomaru rules over but I didn't feel like ruling something at the moment so I let him keep the title for now" Naruto started shocking everyone with his claim to the land.

"I'm Sango" Sango huffed and refused to say more.

"Miroku, monk and lady killer extraordinaire" the monk replied earning him a smack on the head from the boomerang.

"I already know you mutt so you can just shut up" Naruto said to inuyasha.

"Well now that's out of the way how about you travel with us Naruto" Kagome asked with a bit of hope in her voice because that had to be the greatest kiss she had ever received. This question caught everyone off guard as they looked to Naruto to wait for his answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's this chap hope you all enjoyed keep voting for who you want in the harem because its been decided that there will be four girls, two Naruto and two inuyasha so review please. Ja nee.


	3. naruto vs brother, wind mistress trade

Well everyone here comes chapter three of this story I hope you all will enjoy it, as for the harem girls I have fully decided on two of the girls; one Naruto girl and one Inuyasha girl and they are Kagome and Temari.

Now the other harem choices and their current votes are listed below:

Ayame (wolf-demon girl): 9

Sango: 9

Kagura: 4

Hinata: 3

Tenten: 1

Fem-Haku: 10

Ino: 1

Anko: 1

Yugito: 5

Fem-Kyuubi: 1

Hana: 1

Konan: 2

Modriko: 2

Princess Abi: 2

Fem-Gaara: 1

Tayuya: 1

Kin: 1

Hanabi: 2

There will be only two more chapters for the voting for the last two slots so keep on voting for who you want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still don't own these animes dam!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Naruto faced a dilemma, on one hand he could hang out with this group and continue to be with the beautiful Kagome and he cute boomerang using friend but then he would have to deal with the mutt a lot more than he liked, it would also distract him from finding that dam wolf so he could get his friend back from him. On the other hand he could decide not to and find the wolf but then he might not get another chance to see Kagome with how much traveling he did. He was just about to answer when he sensed two presences heading in his direction, one far closer than the other. He concentrated on identifying them and smiled when he did, He got up and walked to the edge of the clearing and looked at the rest of the group, everyone but inuyasha was waiting patiently for his answer while the mutt couldn't take it anymore and wanted to shut up this stupid fox once and for all as he leaped into the air at Naruto with his blade held high above his head.

Kagome was about to stop him when she saw Naruto smile and mouth 'no' in her direction.

"Well I was about to answer but it seems like one of you doesn't want me here and we also have a visitor" and with that said he quickly unsheathed both his sword and two clangs sounded throughout the clearing, and the gang was surprised at what they saw. Naruto was in the middle with his eyes closed with both swords held above him, on one side was inuyasha pushing with all his might and making no progress in lowering his sword onto his opponents skull, on the other side was Sesshomaru and he was making a bit more progress than inuyasha but wasn't anywhere close to hurting him. Naruto quickly pushed both blades up throwing both of them off balance as he jumped into the air and kicked both of them back from him. He then concentrated some energy to his muscles as he glowed slightly red as both of them charged at him ignoring each other; Naruto lowered his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the first attack. Sesshomaru was a bit faster than inuyasha and arrived first and started with a horizontal slash that went straight through Naruto showing no damage shocking everyone there as inuyasha arrived with a downward slash meeting the same results. They both start slash through him at a rapid pace and still doing no damage and Naruto still had his eyes closed not reacting at all to the attacks.

Everyone was shocked as they watched the two strongest demons they knew do absolutely nothing to this new one, while Shippo was in awe at his lords' power and hoped he would train him if he decided to come with them. Sango was the first to notice how Naruto wasn't getting harmed and she quickly pointed it out to the others.

"Guys I've figured it out watch the grass around his feet" she told everyone and that's when they noticed the grass slightly bend like something was just on it and they came to the conclusion that Naruto was just moving to fast to be hit or seen. The fighting duo quickly got annoyed with not hitting their targets and backed off to watch their opponent and that's when inuyasha surprisingly noticed that his brother was there.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

"I've been here the whole time you idiot half-breed, now lets pay attention to him or you will lose yet again"

"Damn You! I'll beat him and prove that I'm strong-"he suddenly shut up when he felt someone lean on his shoulder, he looked over and noticed that it was Naruto and he seemed bored though he still had that cocky grin on his face that continued to piss him off. He was about to do something when he saw Naruto's eyes flick to the side before he disappeared causing him to look towards Sesshomaru to find a sword coming right at his head. He quickly ducked it and started to stomp towards his brother when Naruto appeared with his swords sheathed on his back and punched him across the clearing into a tree and knocking him out.

"And then there was one little inu-demon" he said mockingly as he turned towards Sesshomaru only to lazily dodge a sword aimed at his head before he started dancing around the sword strikes taunting Sesshomaru the whole. Finally getting bored of the one-sided fight Naruto blocked one of the attacks and quickly twisted the sword out of the dog demons hand and pointed his sword at his throat signaling the end of the fight. Naruto then hand Sesshomaru his sword back the turned towards the rest of the gang and started to walk away leaving a few parting words.

"Sesshomaru you have improved a bit but not enough keep my lands safe for I will come to fight you for their claim in three years. That is how long you have to improve yourself, and don't worry I wont kill you if you lose" after Naruto said that Sesshomaru quietly walked away.

Naruto finally reached the group and was going to say something when he quickly jumped backwards as a blur crashed into the ground where he stood. Naruto quickly got to his feet and for the first time the group was able to see an expression other than happiness on his face as it now showed he was very annoyed.

"what the hell you dam wind mutt I was on my way to meet ya why are you here?" he asked relatively pissed off.

"So I got impatient and found you, you got what we need for the trade right?" Kouga asked as he stood up looking normal except he had a person tied to his back that really didn't look happy to be there.

"Ya I got back your shard from that pathetic excuse for a demon that stole it from you in the first place, but I wont do it again so be sure to keep it this time" he replied as he removed a shard from one of his pouches around his waist and handed it to Kouga, who quickly put it back into his leg and untied his passenger who quickly latched herself around Naruto's neck much to the annoyance of Sango and Kagome.

"Naruto I'm so glad to see you, where the hell are we?" the passenger asked.

"Well Temari we are on another world and I'm glad to see you as well. Now c'mon I have to introduce you to our company and we can discuss how you got here afterwards" he then turned her around and they both headed back towards the group.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Temari, Temari this is Sango, Shippo, Kiara, Miroku, Inuyasha is the one fainted against the tree, and last but not least Kagome" the girls eyed each other warily before Temari decided to speak.

"It's nice to meet you"

"So how do you know Naruto" Kagome asked with a bit of venom in her voice, but it was Naruto who answered.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention that she's my fiancée" he said as he scratched the back of his head as Kagome and Sango tried to get over their shock.

"FIANCEE!!!!" they both shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's the entrance of Temari and I hinted a little more into Sango like Naruto but that's still up to you readers hope you liked this chapter and please review ja nee.


	4. story poll

Not a new chapter just letting everyone know that the poll is done and the winner was path of the fox lord with the demon, the fox, and the ice maiden a close second but I will finish rage of the Ranmyaku and Naruto never had it this hard first so once their done prepare for that story to be the main one


	5. ayame intro, sorceress attacks

Well here's a new chap for my b-day hope you all enjoy it. Temari in this era will be explained within the next few chapters along with the final two girls. Currently the harem is still Naruto/Kagome/Temari/?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own either of these anime so I can't be blamed for anything wrong with them hahaha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto quickly covered his ears from the combined shout of Kagome and Sango.

"Yes my fiancé, but that doesn't mean I'm only allowed one right Temari?" he said as he looked towards Temari.

"Nice catches naru-kun" she stated as she looked both of them up and down making them blush so bad there probably was steam coming out of their ears.

"What the hell are you talking about you conniving fox, Kagome is my mate not yours" Koga shouted as he quickly shot in front of Naruto glaring at him, which Naruto returned with equal force until a voice interrupted their contest that made Koga pale considerably when he heard it.

"Koga-kun where are you?" shouted a distinctly female voice that Koga recognized immediately and quickly sought an escape route.

"He's over here waiting for ya!" shouted Naruto as his tails quickly wrapped around Koga holding him in place no matter how hard he struggled much to his chagrin. A girl walked into the clearing and smiled brightly when she saw Kouga. She had brown hair with a purple flower of some sort in it, sea green eyes and a body similar to Kagome. She was wearing a black and crimson tight fitting top with a red skirt and white fur-like cape draped around her shoulders.

"You were trying to run from her? What are you gay?" Naruto shouts at Kouga as he studied the girl that just arrived.

"I'm not gay!! She's just not someone I want to meet, she thinks I'm going to marry her and wont leave me alone" he whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear.

"Why the hell would you have a problem with that?" Naruto whispered back disbelievingly at the fact that Koga would pass up on such a babe, he noticed Temari was checking her out and he could tell she approved of her. Naruto suddenly got a devious smirk on his face that started to frighten Koga. "Well then I guess I'll take her as well unless you have a problem with that?" he said loud enough for everyone but the girl to hear.

"You can have her but Kagome is mine you hear me you dam fox"

"Hey! Are you guys ignoring me that's not very nice" the girl pouted as she stared at them giving them a serious guilt trip. Naruto walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"I'm Naruto, lord of foxes and who might you be?" he asked as he gave her a charming smile that made her blush.

"I'm Ayame, princess of the mountain wolves and future bride of Koga-kun, right Koga-kun?" they turned around just in time to see Koga disappear from the clearing in his normal way of a giant tornado, making Naruto laugh that the mutt ran away from a girl while Ayame ran off after him.

"Hmm it would take some work but maybe I can change her mind on marrying that mangy wolf, now where we?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the group to find that inuyasha had just woken up.

"Well we were wondering if you would travel with us" Kagome reminded him.

"Hmm I don't know I've been approached by a few groups wanting me to travel with them"

"C'mon come with us lord Naruto please" Shippo shouted as he started to bounce up and down holding onto his lords pants.

"Who has asked for you, you dam fox" Inuyasha grunted out obviously not happy with the idea of Naruto coming with them.

"Well lets see there's you guys, some random villager groups I've come across, the wolf group asked once before they realized I was a fox not a wolf, and then there was some guy named Naroki Naruku ahh that's it Naraku he seemed a bit too freaky, although the wind mistress he kept near him was cute but nowhere near as strong as my Temari-Chan. He did offer a good amount of money to me if I took care of you guys but he seems to be the bad one here so I think I'll choose not to kill you all" he said as he noticed them all tense up at the name Naraku.

"Maybe we should go with them Naru-kun" Temari finally spoke up.

"That reminds me Tem-Chan how did you get here anyway" Naruto asked.

"Well it was the day after your disappearance I had just finished crying myself to sleep because I thought I had lost you forever when some lady that said she was the priestess to the Shikon Jewel came to me and asked if I would be willing to give up everything to see you again and I said yes, the next thing I knew I was waking up captured by those wolves and heard you talking of trading a jewel shard for me" she explained.

"Ya I gave him one out of the five I found the rest I'm using they really do power you up a lot but you have to be a demon or half of one to really get6 any usage out of them although if we put some in that fan of yours it would probably kick your wind abilities up quite a few notches" he said thoughtfully. Everyone suddenly jumped back dodging some blades of wind that flashed through where they once stood. They all turned to find the wind sorceress Kagura staring at them obviously bored, but Naruto could see a bit of worry in her eyes whenever she look at him.

"So you decided to deny my lords offer, I guess that means I must kill you now" and with that said swarms of minor demons started coming into view as Kagura took off into the sky on her feather with Temari in pursuit on her fan.

"Shippo I've decided that I will train you this is what you will eventually be able to do, **Kitsune Arts: Revolving fire wall"** he shouted as walls of fire came out in a circle around the group frying all the minor demons in the process as the rest of the group looked up to the battle above their heads. The clash between the wind sorceress and the wind mistress was about to begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go with a basic filler chapter hope you all enjoyed it and the clash between the wind users will be a fun fight for me to write, hope you all accepted my Temari arrives explanation and Ayame is the final of the harem it will just take a few chapters before it happens ja nee


End file.
